my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeuron
Natural: "Zeurons can be a bit big-headed, calling themselves celestials of thunder, even though they aren't nearly as powerful. But if you overlook its powerful sounds, it is a kindhearted monster who will always lend a hand." Baby: "As children, these monsters are a lot more flauntsy with their abilities, usually breaking things, so they are restricted to a child's staff until they are able to control their powers. They try to use their powers through the staff, but since not all of it can be channeled into the staff, a lot of the energy goes up to the hair, giving it a lot more ... a lot more ... just a lot more." Yay: "If you were to imagine a Zeuron who could create snow, and ice, what would come to mind? A sleak outfit, a new staff? Well sort of. The Yay Zeuron has lost its power for thunder, but instead can create the most beautiful of ice sculptures, and the strongest of snow storms. They're much older, so don't get upset if they can't hear you, they're easily tempered and could easily cause the next ice age." Description Natural: Zeuron is a grey-beige humanoid monster who's bottom half is part of a dark cloud. It has brown hair, and no fingers. It wears a weathered pearl necklace with a blue gem in the middle, around his neck, and has a rustic brown staff with three more blue crystals on the end, in one of its hands. It has lightning coming from the tip. Baby: Baby Zeuron is a pale-pink monster who looks almost rubbery. Its lower half is a dark cloud stemming from the monster's waist. Its head is circular, and has brown pointed hair. Around its neck is a white pearl necklace with a blue gem in the center. In one of its hands it holds a staff made from a dark material, at the top of the staff is one more blue gem. Yay: Seasonal Zeuron, is a natural Zeuron, but it has white hair, and a white beard. It has light blue staff with white crystals at the end. The cloud it's attached to is white, and there's snow flakes coming out of it. Pronunciation Zeoo-ron Song The monsters sounds like electricity when it charges its staff, and thunder as it hits its cloud. Breeding Natural: Knowwit + Hoowah Hakinnor + Xylophoropod Sinbal + Octochord Yay: Stellata + Hakinnor Name Origin Zeuron originates from the name Zeus; god of thunder, and the word neuron which is a cell that carries electrical impulses. So its name is practically Thunder-electricity (lightning) Nicknames If you have a nickname, go here. Trivia * Zeuron is one of the eleven Mental monsters who were once the creator's hypothetical triple/quad ethereal monsters ** Its elements were Plasma, Mech, Crystal, and Poison. (Quad of Crystal) * It is the second monster to be part of a cloud. ** First being Hakinnor, but unlike it the Zeuron has a dark cloud. ** Both also have the element of Good. * In its bio it states that the monsters consider themselves as celestials of thunder. This is a reference to Zeus, who is the god of thunder. * Zeuron is the only Mental monster to have their original design showed, and have it changed to its baby version (with a few tweaks), Nov. 26, 2019. ** The first Mental Monster to have their original design changed to their baby version was Whoodunnit, but it hadn't been revealed yet. * Zeuron is the fourth Mental Monster with a Yay variant. ** It was released with Yay Whoodunnit, Spheniletic, Cacovida, and Troak, Dec. 11, 2019. Category:Monsters Category:Instrumentalists Category:Percussionists Category:Triple Elements Category:Mental Monsters Category:Knowledge Category:Good Category:Evil Category:MSM Rewind Category:Males Category:Gray